Ongaku No Ai
by Ittoki love
Summary: Los chicos de STARISH vuelven a la academia, pero una chica entra dando paso a nuevas amistades, y un amor que deja a entender que solo la música puede unirlos…


_**Hi! Como están? **_**Yo**_** bien, bueno amo demasiado este anime :D que me enamora muchisímo, más que nada porque desde que escuche una de sus canciones me quede atontada…**_

_**Aclaraciones: **__los personajes no son míos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños__. La historia y algunos personajes sí. Las edades de ellos no superan los 16._

_**Summary: **__los chicos de STARISH vuelven a la academia, pero una chica entra dando paso a nuevas amistades, y un amor que deja a entender que solo la música puede unirlos…_

**ONGAKU NO AI**

**Capitulo 1**

Una mañana tranquila de otoño, los chicos de **STARISH** se dirigían a la Academia Saotome, volvían a estudiar, a ser de nuevo los estudiantes que siempre fueron, pero algo cambio. Sentían que algo los esperaba ese ciclo escolar.

Se dirigían a sus habitaciones, que eran de tres, nada cambiaba en ese sentido. Otoya acomodaba sus cosas mientras hablaba con Cecil.

–No sé qué hacer me gusta mucho Nanami, pero no tengo oportunidad –decía triste Cecil –. Todos la aman y yo… pues yo quiero estar con ella.

–No creo que ella se deje estar con alguno de nosotros –agregaba Ittoki celoso y triste a la vez.

Entra Ichinose Tokiya, con cara de cansancio llevando una caja en la que contenía su ropa.

–Cierto, pero yo la amo y quisiera que ella también lo haga, aunque no en forma de amigos –Cecil estaba a punto de largar un lagrima pero Tokiya se adelanto a hablar.

–Hablan de Nanami, ¿no? –No llegaron a contestar– veo que si, saben que está prohibido amar para un ídolo.

–Ese es el problema –lloraba Cecil–. Nadie puede controlar los sentimientos y menos si las Musas lo dicen.

–Cecil, si es por eso caerás, pero creo que en una parte tienes razón –acoto Tokiya.

–Bueno chicos, me voy adelantar a clases –se retiraba Otoya.

–Sí, ya es hora de ir, ¿clase S nos toca? –Cecil aun estaba triste pero a la vez perdido.

–Así es –respondió cortante Ichinose-san.

Ittoki caminaba distraído, no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Tokiya, _"un ídolo no puede amar" _resonaba en su cabeza, quería dejar de sufrir así. Sin darse cuenta choco contra una chica castaña con mechas violetas, haciendo tirar sus libros.

–Discúlpame, no fue mi intención chocarlo –pedía perdón muy nerviosa sin ver a los ojos a el pelirrojo.

–No, fui yo el que te choco, venia distraído –aclaraba mientras la ayudaba a levantar sus libros.

En esto sus manos se tocaron, ella lo miro y la retiro rápidamente. Dio las gracias y se fue caminando rápido. El guitarrista, se le quedo mirando un poco extrañado, pero una voz lo saco del trance.

–Oto-san, que bueno volver a verlo –gritaba Natsuki y abrazaba a este.

–Hola Ittoki –saludaba atrás Syo.

–Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? –pregunto Otoya muy alegre de verlos.

–Yo bien y el creo que también. Nos dirigimos a clase, ¿vienes? –pregunto Syo.

–Claro chicos, vamos se nos hará tarde –respondía Ittoki.

Al llegar a clase, vieron con detenimiento a todos, Ren como siempre rodeado de chicas; Masato escribiendo; Cecil tarareando mientras miraba su collar y Tokiya solo hablaba por teléfono.

–Haru-chan, aquí estas –Natsuki corría hacia ella.

–Nanami que bien volverte a ver –sonreía el pelirrojo.

–Natsuki-san e Ittoki-kun, los extrañe mucho.

–Hola Haruka paso mucho tiempo sin verte –se acercaba Syo.

–Syo-san es verdad –la compositora hablaba energéticamente, había visto de nuevo a sus grandes amigos.

–Hola Corderito, ¿Cómo estás? –se acercaba Ren.

–Ren… muy bien ahora que los veo –sonrojada no paraba de dar sonrisas a todos.

–Estas muy contenta, Lady –Ren daba una media risa.

Así se fueron saludando de a uno. Pero el presidente salió de la nada asustando a todos y detrás de él, Ryuya Hyuga.

–Chicos y chicas, hoy se inicia otro año escolar. Pero una nueva compañera ingresa, con ustedes Miu Nadji. Ella es una idol pop, ganadora del premio Uta Pri del año anterior. Pase por favor Miss Nadji.

La joven dio pasos al frente nerviosa, miraba a todos con una expresión de timidez. Ittoki no podía creerlo, era la chica con la que se había topado hace media hora. Le indicaron el asiento, se sentó pero aun así estaba inquieta, todos la miraban. Sus ojos eran violetas con Lila, eso llamaba la atención de todos porque se veía muy hermosa. Su uniforme le quedaba a la perfección. El profesor decidió comenzar la clase para que la dejen de mirar.

–Bueno jóvenes, como ya sabemos, esta academia es de arte, acá podrán convertirse en idols pero está en ustedes hacer el mayor esfuerzo. Tenemos de compañeros a los chicos de STARISH: Natsuki Shinomiya, Tokiya Ichinose, Aijima Cecil, Ren Jinguji, Ittoki Otoya, Syo Kurusu, Hijirikawa Masato y su compositora Haruka Nanami. Ellos volvieron para también ayudarnos a sacar adelante a los nuevos Idols, otra cosa, Miu nos mostrara como hacer un cambio de vestuario rápido mientras se canta y baila. Ya que por eso y más cosas fue la ganadora. Pero al final del año tendrán su graduación como siempre, para demostrar lo que aprendieron e hicieron en el año. Comenzaremos la clase con las bases de un artista.

Cuando termino la clase, todos se fueron a almorzar, la chica nueva no sabía dónde ir a sentarse. Caminaba torpemente pero de nuevo se choco con alguien.

–Discúlpeme, yo arreglo todo –hablo la muchacha.

–Que tierna eres –Natsuki ya le había agarrado cariño–. Déjame que te ayude Miu-san.

Ella dejo que la ayudara, veía que él era muy bueno, no tenia porque asustarse. Cuando terminaron de juntar las cosas, el rubio la miro por un momento y descifró que ella estaba sola ahí, se adelanto a decir:

–Eres nueva, ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte con nosotros?, veras que les agradaras mucho a los chicos –decía con gentileza.

–No creo que me acepten, está bien iré para mi habitación a comer, no te preocupes –estaba insegura, no quería ser una molestia para nadie.

–No puedo dejar que vayas, no eres ninguna molestia, veras que te aceptaran, ¿te puedo decir Elizabeth? –pregunto el violinista que, al igual que con Haruka, la había visto como su cachorra.

–No porfa, mi hermana se llama así jeje –por primera vez había reído en el día –. Mi familia me dice Miyu, si quieres decirme así estará bien.

–Me encanta, es muy lindo –Natsuki estaba radiante y sin más… – Miyu, seremos muy buenos amigos, te lo aseguro

–Wow eso espero –se demostraba muy feliz; _"un amigo tan rápido y de mi banda favorita que feliz estoy" _ pensó, se le había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos se traspasaban al lila, lo cual fue muy notado por Natsuki.

– ¿Tus ojos cambian de gama? –estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto eso, el creía que solo eran violetas.

–Bueno es que… si, cuando estoy triste se hacen violeta oscuro y cuando estoy feliz son lilas –se dio cuenta de que hablo muy rápido.

–Genial, eso está muy bueno, así sabré si te sucede algo –se rio.

Se dirigieron a la mesa en la que se encontraban los chicos. Natsuki volvió a mirar a su acompañante y, de gusto, miro sus ojos, eran un purpura. Sintió que esa alegría se esfumo y que se volvió tímida de nuevo.

–Chicos ella es Miyu-san –les dijo a todos, mientras ella, sin darse cuenta, se aferro al brazo de Natsuki.

– ¿No te llamabas Miu? –pregunto Masato.

–Eh… si, pero mis amigos y familia me dicen Miyu –su voz estaba temblorosa.

–Ah, eres cantante, ¿no es así? –pregunto Syo.

–Si ella es cantante, sus canciones son de amor y esperanza, lo que ella está buscando es que su corazón de una canción hermosa que inspire a los demás –dijo Cecil sonriéndole.

– ¿Cómo sabes? –se asusto por un momento.

–Simplemente lo veo en tus ojos, además estas asustada –agrego.

–Eh… –comenzó a temblar.

–Es lindo saber que cantas, dicen que tú compones tus propias canciones –dijo Ren.

–Si Ren-sama, compongo desde muy chica, mis padres solían llevarme a cantar tranquila en el campo junto a una pequeña cascada.

–Yo también hacia música en el campo con mi abuela, relaja mucho –agrego Nanami, contenta de conocer a alguien con su mismo sentimiento.

–Guau es lo más lindo sentir la música al compas de la Naturaleza –dijo la castaña con mechas violetas. Sus ojos volvieron a ser lilas, pero esta vez no solo lo noto Natsuki sino todos. Syo lanzo un grito y a Masato se le cayó el sushi que estaba por comer.

–Tus ojos… se volvieron lilas –Tomochika Shibuya no dejaba de mirarla.

Ella se sintió mal y quiso correr pero Natsuki la sostuvo, él entendía como se sentía y no dejaría que se vaya mal.

–Sus ojos cambian de gama violeta según su estado de ánimo –aclaro el fan de Piyo-chan –. No la asusten miren ahora se hicieron violeta oscuro.

Otoya se levanto y comenzó a mirarla y muy alegre, tratando de animarla, le dijo:

–Eso es muy cool, me gusta ese detalle en ti, además de tus canciones –Miu se sonrojo, _"A Otoya-sama le gusta mi música, no lo puedo creer" _pensó, ya estaba más tranquila.

–A mí también me parece muy bueno –agrego Ren–. Te queda muy lindos en ti, lady.

Se fueron conociendo de apoco, ella supo más aun de ellos, pero se sonrojaba cada vez que veía a cierto guitarrista hablarle. Todos disfrutaban de esa conversación. De repente, una carcajada salió de la nada.

–Esa voz es de… –Masato no termino de hablar.

–JAJAJAJA, que bueno que se están conociendo… –apareció Shining Saotome colgando de las telas del decorado– parece que Miss Nadji se hizo amiga de sus ídolos.

– ¡¿Qué?! –todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

–Como lo escuchan chicos, ella inicio en la Academia para conocer y aprender de ustedes –Miu miro al directivo con ganas de dar una patada pero prefirió callarse.

–Por eso estaba colorada –completo Tsukimiya.

–En ese caso, será muy lindo incluirla en el grupo –hablo Syo.

–Por lo que sé, te gusta tocar piano y los instrumentos de aire –dijo Tomo-chan.

–Asi que Lady, ¿te gusta el saxofón? –pregunto Ren.

–A ella le encanta, es más su último tema, la pista es el ritmo romántico del saxofón –hablo el Tsukimiya.

–Sí, es que mi hermano me enseño a tocarlo. Pero empecé con el piano, fue la base de mis conocimientos en la música, además que fue el último recuerdo que tengo de mi madre –casi llora Miu, pero Ittoki le tendió la mano.

–Eres muy tierna con tu forma de tocar el piano, se siente tu alma volar mientras cantas, amo tu canción,** i like heart **–dijo Ittoki.

–Oh, Mister Ittoki, sus canciones hacen que la gente se alegre y cante desde el corazón, ella es la persona más noble en sus ritmos –amonesto el dueño de la Academia.

–Gracias Ittoki-kun y Saotome-sama –agradeció la joven–. Aunque quiero aprender a tocar la guitarra y el violín.

–Yo te puedo enseñar Miyu-san –se ofreció muy feliz Natsuki.

–Yo también me ofrezco –Otoya estaba radiante, sería su primera lección–, sabrás como tocar sin darte cuenta.

– ¡Ay, qué bueno!, esta princesa del pop será toda una sensación mientras más dones acumule –se emociono Tsukimiya.

–Ok, ya es hora de irse cada uno a dormir vallan –ordeno el ex idol.

Todos obedecieron y se fueron a dormir. Ella se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó, pero se sentía incomoda, se levanto de su cama y se vistió con ropa informal, una camiseta cuadrille turquesa y un jean azul, y camino hacia el lago que allí había. Camino hasta llegar a este, se sentó en el pequeño puente. Tenía su celular y se dispuso a escuchar música y cantaba una tierna canción:

**Me gusta el mar,**

**Porque si lo ves, pareciera que a veces llegaste al cielo.**

**Me gusta soñar.**

**Con cosas que puedo alcanzar como el viento**

**Que enreda tu pelo.**

**Me gusta cantar,**

**No me importa si lo hago bien o lo hago mal**

**Lo hago con sentimiento.**

**Yo no soy muy así,**

**Pero algo me pasa contigo que me hace gritar lo que siento.**

**Y es que me gustas tú…**

**Tu voz, tu mirada, **

**La luz que contagias.**

**La forma en que me hablas**

**Adicto a la magia,**

**Que tiene tu alma.**

**Y es que me gustas tú**

**Es que me gustas tú, y tú, y tú.**

**Me queda bien claro,**

**No hay que darle vueltas.**

**Te quiero a mi lado…**

Cantaba con energía y con amor, con una calidez que llamo la atención de Cecil, que estaba sobre un árbol vestido de su color favorito: verde, con una bermuda marrón, la miraba muy tranquilo y le gusto mucho esa melodía. Bajo al suelo y se paro enfrente de ella, la toco y ella pego un grito.

–Ah! ¿Quién eres? –preguntaba muy asustada, casi se cae al agua.

–Soy Cecil –la miraba muy atento–, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

–Es que no puedo dormir, sin antes ver el cielo y cantar algo –contesto tímida.

–Yo también hago eso, me gusta mucho cantar a la luz de la luna y además las musas me dan melodías para cantar, pero veo que ellas adoran tu música –le señalo el cielo, se había llenado de luces verdes.

–Que bellas son y que hermosa luz transmiten –estaba encantada de ver esas luces.

Cecil se sentó a su lado y ansioso le pidió que volviera a cantar. Ella asintió. Cantaba feliz y sonreía mientras lo hacía, Cecil hacia de coro. El estaba muy concentrado en la letra que no noto que ella se había parado. Miu camino lentamente con su canción y bajando la voz de apoco. Veía en Cecil una gran presencia y no quería arruinarla. Él le hacía recordar a cierto chico que ella conocía, su hermano Syusuke. Pero no mucho pudo caminar, Aijima la paro con una pregunta:

– ¿Por qué te vas?

–Es que… estar a tu lado me hace recordar a mi hermano –respondió triste.

–Veo que lo extrañas, y no porque tus ojos se oscurecieron sino porque tu alma lo transmite –Cecil se acerco lentamente a ella–. Tranquila, tu hermano estará bien en ese viaje, ya verás.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –de nuevo sorprendida.

–Escuche al director hablando de eso, además salió en las noticias –aclaro Cecil abrasándola.

–El avión se perdió, nadie lo encuentra, me preocupa mucho el no saber cómo está el –empezó a derramar lagrimas, el castaño tan solo la apretó contra su pecho para poder tranquilizarla–. Dudo que esté vivo con todo lo que dijeron.

–No pienses así, ten fe, veras que el vendrá tu lado y volverás a ser la más chiquita jeje, mientras el no esté yo te hare mi hermana menor, ¿quieres? –Se ofreció el joven, a lo cual ella asintió– le pediré a mi hermano que también lo sea.

Eso la hizo reconfortarse, le dio un beso en su mejilla y él le regalo una pulsera de oro con un dige en forma de clave de Sol adornada con diamantes chiquitos blancos.

–Esta pulsera dicen que simboliza el comienzo de una partitura, pero en realidad es el comienzo de un músico con su espíritu lleno de bondad y amor –hizo una pausa y le tomo las manos– si estos diamantes brillan, cada vez que escribas una canción, es que las musas aman tu música y que esa misma canción será muy querida por las personas.

–Gracias hermano –se puso colorada– discúlpame, tan rápido…

–No, es mejor que así sea, dime hermano o Cesshi –se rio un poco.

–Claro, y tu dime Miyu –se rio con él.

Estuvieron bromeando hasta que la luna se puso sobre ellos, mostrando que ya era medianoche, ambos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, la mañana siguiente iba a ser muy dura. _"Gracias Cesshi y Natsuki, me hicieron sentir acompañada" _pensó y se durmió plácidamente_._

Al levantarse, se fue al baño, se ducho y se vistió con su uniforme de clase S. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al aula, viendo a todos, entro muy feliz. Para ella era bueno saber que por lo menos tenía conocidos allí.

–Hola Miyu-chan, ¿dormiste bien? –pregunto Natsuki acercándose.

–Sí, gracias Natsuki-sama –agradeció Miu, miro hacia el costado y vio a Syo tratando de hablar con Ryuya-senpai–, Kurusu-sama quiere hablar con Ryuya-senpai, pero no lo ve, por chiquito jeje –se rio ligeramente, Natsuki la siguió.

–Syo-chan es muy tierno así de chiquito, tiene casi tu misma estatura, veo que eres más peque que el –se volvió a reír.

–Es normal en las chicas –se ofendió ella, en eso entra Cecil.

–¡Hermanita! –la abrazo sin previo aviso.

–H-hola hermanito Cesshi-sama –le corresponde mientras Ren y Natsuki los miran de reojo.

–Parece la Damita ya consiguió un familiar, ¿No Cesshi? –se reía Ren.

–Sí, desde anoche, la escuche cantar y tenía una gran voz, tan solo escuchar alegra el corazón –sabia que hablar lo de su hermano iba a ser un problema.

–Creo que así fue… le tome aprecio muy rápidamente –tomo palabra ella.

–Ay, pero de verdad parecen hermanos –agrego Natsuki–. Me parecen tan lindos, son los dos igual de amables.

–Bienvenida a la familia jeje –salto Ittoki, haciendo sonrojar a Miu–. Cecil me conto todo de su hermandad, yo también te cuidare.

–Otoya-sama este… gracias –se sonrojo toda pero ellos se rieron por su cara.

–Me gusta esa cara tuya, Damita –piropeo Ren.

–G-gracias Jinguji-sama –empezó a temblar.

–Bueno chicos, siéntense que la clase de hoy es de canto, se agruparan de a dos, uno canta y el otro compone, y nada de trampas, tendrán 10 minutos para escoger a sus compañeros. Aclaro algo, a cada grupo se le pondrá una condición que no facilitara el trabajo. O sea, le daré el nombre de la canción y ustedes tendrán que inventarla, la mejor canción gana. Los que hicieron que esa canción viva tendrán el día libre. Ok empiecen –hablo Hyuga.

Todos buscaban parejas, de allá para acá se movían, los miembros de STARISH le pedían a Haruka que fuera su compositora, aunque eso no se podía. Miu miraba a todos correr pero a ella nadie la eligió. Se fue hacia el piano y comenzó a escribir una melodía, tenía que tranquilizarse. Hyuga la miro por un momento y se sintió conmovido por una vez. Se le acerco un poco para escuchar mejor. Le encanto tanto que le pidió que la volviera a tocar. Ella lo hizo y de apoco todos se callaron. Masato la miro atónito. No había escuchado una melodía tan… ¿bella?. Se le acerco a Miu.

–Que lindo ritmo, es… muy romántico –dijo con rubor.

–Si, Miyu-chan sabe hacer buena música –sumo Natsuki.

–No, es muy mala melodía, disculpe profesor –dijo muy avergonzada.

–Hmpm, no es mala, me llamo mucho la atención. Algo bueno debe haber ahí, una hermosa letra, pero aun no tienes compañero… –no termino de hablar, ya que tres chicos querían participar con ella.

–Yo, por favor señorita Miu –gritaba un chico desde atrás.

–No, yo soy mejor –le siguió otro.

–No voy pelear por un puesto, pero quisiera componer o cantar con ese ritmo –hablo Masato.

–Hijirikawa-sama ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? –se pudo muy colorada

–Sí, me gusto mucho, ¿Qué dices? –pregunto con una media sonrisa.

–S-si, está bien, comencemos. Claro si usted quiere –le temblaba la voz de la emoción.

–Cierto, empecemos –ambos se sentaron frente al piano y empezaron la canción.

–Su canción se tiene que llamar AQUÍ –dicto Ryuya.

Alrededor de una hora, el profesor les pidió que presentaran sus canciones, Tsukimiya y Shining estaban presentes para escuchar las creaciones de sus estudiantes. Todos fueron pasando, hasta que la última pareja fue la de Miu y Masato. Pero sorprendió a los directivos, ya que ambos cantarían.

–Nosotros haremos un dúo, pero profesor agregamos algo al título –Miu se acerco con una parte de la partitura y se la mostro–. Quisimos agregar algo al nombre y se nos ocurrió AQUÍ ESTOY YO –se fue a sentar en el piano con Masato.

–Mmm, veremos cómo queda esto… –sobre dejo el profesor.

Comenzaron a cantar:

**(Miu)**

**Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más, **

**Confía en mí, **

**Deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras**

**Aquí estoy yo **

**Con un beso quemándome los labios, **

**Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, **

**Déjame entrar.**

**Le pido al sol, **

**Que una estrella azul viaje hacia ti **

**Y te enamore su luz**

_**(Coro)**_

_**Aquí estoy yo,**_

_**Abriéndote mi corazón**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor.**_

_**Cerrándole el paso al dolor.**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare.**_

_**Solo acéptame. **_

**(Masato)**

**Aquí estoy yo **

**Para darte mí fuerza y aliento**

**Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad **

**Serán de verdad.**

**Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti **

**Un nuevo sentimiento.**

**Y te enseñe a creer,**

**Entregarte otra vez,**

**Sin medir los abrazos que de.**

**(Miu)**

**Le pido a Dios, **

**Un toque de inspiración **

**Para decir lo que esperas oír **

**De mi…**

_**(Coro ambos)**_

_**Aquí estoy yo,**_

_**Abriéndote mi corazón**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor.**_

_**Cerrándole el paso al dolor.**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare.**_

_**Solo acéptame. **_

**(Masato)**

**Dame tus alas, las voy a curar.**

**Y de mi mano te invito a volar…**

**Uuuoooo uuuooo**

**Iiiieeee**

_**Aquí estoy yo, (**__aquí estoy yo)_

_**Abriéndote mi corazón **__(mi corazón)_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor.**_

_**Cerrándole el paso al dolor. **__(Cerrándole paso al dolor)_

_**No temas yo te cuidare. **__(Yo te cuidare)_

_**Solo acéptame. **_

_**Siempre te amare…**_

Todos se callaron, el director se paro felicitando a los ganadores. Masato miro a Miu y le agradeció, ese talento no lo había visto en ningún lado. Los demás aplaudían.

–Bueno, mañana tendrán el día libre, los demás deben presentarse si o si, luego les pasare las notas –acoto el actor.

**Continuara…**

_Espero que les haya gustado soy nueva en esto jeje…_


End file.
